Into the Story
by FLS7893
Summary: Two United States Marines get "sucked into" a great story. Rated T because Im not sure where im going with this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't bash me too much.**

You know the old saying war is hell? Well I'll be damned if that isn't right. I was only in the USMC for a few months now and I've already seen some messed up shit. But that stuff is nothing compared to this.

My squad was on patrol on the outskirts of Baghdad, the capital of Iraq. The day had been pretty uneventful. Just walking in the heat and the sand. Basically it sucked. That's not abnormal though. We were heading out to check out one of the local farmers. We got a report that he might have some info on a few Al Qaeda insurgents. As we neared the edge of his property gunfire erupted from the field. The bastards are crap shots but they put a lot of lead into the air we dropped low and hid behind what we could, which was next to nothing.

My seargent called to me "Sorenti! Get into that field and take those assholes out! Take Sullivan with you!"

"Yes sir Staff Seargent! Chris! Let's go!"

Chris Sullivan. My best friend. We have been friends for 12 years. We even joined the Corps together. Just as we were about to enter the field was when the shit hit the fan. All of a sudden a freak electrical storm kicked up.

"What in the hell?" yelled Chris.

Then some sort of portal opened up in front of us.

"Shit…Shit…SHIIIIIT!" we both yelled. And the portal swallowed us.

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying down on grass. It also wasn't burning hot out anymore. I sat up and looked around. Chris was there so at least something went right. We were outside a town. And the style wasn't right. We obviously weren't in Iraq anymore. But the town looked too old. I heard hooves and looked around. It was two men, one young one old riding horses. They kind of looked familiar. I knew I never saw either of them before but it was like someone had described them to me. My mouth dropped open. It was Eragon and Brom. And they were alone. No Saphira. I guessed that we were at Yazuac.

"Ah shit." I said and went to wake Chris up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate the advice. Keep it coming.**

**Here are the descriptions of the two main characters Frank Sorenti and Christopher Sullivan:**

**Sorenti- Pfc. 6'0" 200 lbs., light brown hair in the high and tight fashion of the Marine Corps and brown eyes. Regular O-3 rifleman. Specializes more in close combat and hand to hand tactics but was rated as expert in rifle training.**

**Sullivan- Pfc. 5'9" 150 lbs., hair and eyes are very similar. Also an O-3 Rifleman. Leans more toward ranged combat but is still a furious fighter up close.**

"Chris…Wake up man. Come on you lazy Irish bastard GET THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.

"Wha? Who? Oh Frank. Wassup man?" said Chris very grogily.

"Come on bro you need to get up." I said.

Chris sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"Bro I have a guess. It's going to sound really weird, and I hope to God I'm wrong, but I don't think I am." I said

"Well spit it out damn it. We don't have all day." Chris said irritably.

"Do you remember those books I like to read? Those Eragon books? (He could never remember the cycle by it's proper name).

"Yeah, what about them?" he asked.

"Well…I think that portal thing we ran into transported us into the story."

He looked at me with a look of incredulity on his face. "No…Fucking…Way…" he said.

"I don't know if I'm right bro. I really hope I'm not. It doesn't matter. Where ever we are we need to remember training. Inventory first man."

We checked our gear to make sure we still had everything. We each had our M-16 A-4 service rifles. I had six full magazines. He had eight. We both also had our sidearms. Mine was a custom made Colt M1911 .45. A graduation present from my father when I completed infantry school. I had four extended magazines for it. Each mag holds fifteen rounds. Chris's sidearm was the standard issue Beretta M9. He also had four mags of 15 rounds each, but his pistol is only a 9mm. We both had our KA-BAR knives. I also had a Smith and Wesson Tomahawk, a set of three throwing knives and an extra KA-BAR knife. We both also had standard issue bayonets for our rifles. We had basic first-aid kits, a few random MRE's, our bedrolls, our infantry entrenchment tools, and a few other items. We also still had our full outfit of body armor and our desert cammies.

"At least we haven't lost anything." I said.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Chris.

"Do you see those two guys over there? On the horses?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Let's follow them into the town. If I'm right some shit is about to go down." I said.

"Oo-rah." said Chris.

"Oo-rah." I replied and we started jogging toward the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep those reviews coming. I'm also open to re-write suggestions. This has been my most difficult chapter yet so bear with me. **

We followed Brom and Eragon as quietly as possible. They circled around the town to one of the side entrances.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Chris.

"Trying to be inconspicuous probably." I said.

We followed them into the town keeping behind the assorted buildings. They stopped in the center of the town. The reason was obvious.

"O God…" whispered Chris. Before us was a mountain of dead bodies. My mind was filled with shock, then sadness. Then I saw the baby at the top of the pile impaled on a spear. All sadness left my body. All I could feel now was righteous rage. I wished to tear those that had done this asunder. I looked at Chris and could see the same feeling in his eyes. Brom had gotten off of his horse during this exchange. We took cover behind a house next to us.

"Motherfuckers." I muttered angrily.

"What the fuck could have done this?" asked Chris.

"Urgals." I said.

Chris took that without question. All of a sudden we heard thunderous hoof beats. We looked out and saw Brom and Eragon moving swiftly off.

"Shit! Come on let's move!" I said to Chris.

We sprinted after them. When we finally caught up to them Brom was injured and Eragon was leading two urgals down an alley.

"Shit, lets go help them." I said. As we ran to Brom three more urgals came from the mass of houses attracted by the noise of battle.

"Fuck! Chris cover me! I'll distract them! And don't waste ammo!" I yelled as I pulled my bayonet from my side and attached it to my rifle.

"Go get 'em Devil Dog!" yelled Chris as he went to climb onto the roof of the closest house.

"Come on you ugly ass, pig fucking, piles of shit! BRING IT ON!" I roared. They charged at me screaming their war cries. I threw one of my throwing knives quick draw style catching the closest one in the throat. He fell choking on my steel and his own blood. The other two jumped over him, still coming at surprising speed for such large creatures. I didn't even have time to fire before they reached me. I ducked the first urgal's axe and gave him a quick stab to the side of his left knee. I roll out of the way as he stumbled, roaring in anger at missing me and me stabbing him. The second urgal's head exploded as he was about swing his club at me. "Thank's brother." I whispered. I went for the first urgal. He was limping badly on his left leg. I assumed the ready position we were taught in basic and waited for him to strike. It was perfect. He came roaring at me with a great wide swing. I ducked, stood back up and thrust my bayonet into the side of his neck piercing the muscle and throat at the same time. I withdrew the blade and wiped it off on the loin cloth of the first urgal I killed and retrieved my throwing knife at the same time. I walked over to Brom. Eragon stumbled out of the alleyway he had been in. He caught site of us and aimed his bow at us.

I held up my hand in a placating gesture. "Woah man. We're friends." I said.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked.

"Because I don't lie for one. Two we just killed those three ugly bastards over there. And three is that your friend is hurt and we need to get him out of here."

Right after I finished Saphira landed behind us. She let out an earsplitting roar at me and Chris. We stood our ground but were still extremely surprised.

"Saphira wait! Don't attack them!" Eagon yelled audibly.

"Woah. that's a big ass lizard." Chris whispered.

I turned to Eragon, "Look we need to get out of here we can talk later."

"Alright. Help me get Brom on Saphira then. He'll be safer on her with his wounded arm."

We bandaged him up as best as we could and strapped him onto Saphira's saddle.

"You can take Snowfire. We need to move fast." Said Eragon.

"Alright man. Come on Chris." I got on Snowfire and took the reins. Chris got on behind me. We took off, Saphira flying close as she could to Eragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep it up with those reviews. Also a few explanations. One: the marines talk the way they do because that's how marines talk. I know this because I am a marine. We swear and make up insane insults all the time. Two: the reason they are accepting the fact that they are in the story is that no matter where they are or what is going on a marine thinks tactically. There is no time to lose your shit. Now on to the story. If any one has any suggestions please give them to me.**

We followed Eragon to to a well hidden clearing surrounded by trees near the large river we were traveling along. When we got there Brom had built a small fire and was tending to his wound. We dismounted and tied the horses to a tree.

"How are you?" Eragon asked Brom.

"It's a large scratch and hurts terribly, but it should heal fairly quickly." Brom replied.

"We have a couple of first-aid kits. We should have something to help you out." I said.

Brom looked at us with a confused look. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"They were at Yazuac. They killed three urgals and helped me get you onto Saphira." said Eragon.

"Well then you have my thanks strangers. But that does not answer the question of who you are." said Brom.

"I'm Private First Class Frank Sorenti and this is Private First Class Christopher Sullivan. We are members of the United States Marine Corps." I replied.

"The what?" asked Eragon and Brom at the same time.

"Nevermind. We're just soldiers that are a long way from home." I said.

"Damn straight. A looong fucking way." said Chris.

"Well I am Brom and this is Eragon. You are welcome to share our campsite and travel with us. We are thankful for your help." said Brom.

"Thank you very much sir." I replied.

"Humph. 'Sir'?" asked Brom in an amused manner "You could learn something in manners from these two, boy." he said to Eragon.

Chris and I took off our packs as Eragon started talking to Brom. They were speaking in hushed tones. We knew they were talking about us. After a few minutes of us checking our equipment, taking inventory and assorting it all properly.

"All right brother. Time to dig with the hands God gave us." I said to Chris.

"Fuck. I've always hated digging." said Chris.

"Well we gotta sleep somewhere." I said as I grabbed my shovel and started to dig my sleeping hole. Chris followed suit moments later. Eragon and Brom were arguing when we started. Brom stopped speaking and looked over at us. Eragon followed his gaze.

"What are you doing?" asked Eragon confused.

"Digging our sleeping holes." I replied simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that's what we're trained to do. When we were deployed in Iraq we didn't have any real "accomodations" a lot of the time. So we slept in the dirt." I replied.

"Where is Iraq?" asked Eragon.

"A long way away from here." I replied.

He had more questions but Brom pulled his attention back. We finally finished digging our holes and settled down. I commenced to disassembling and cleaning my firearms. Eragon and Brom had finished talking. Eragon walked over non-chalantly and sat down next to me.

"Hey man. What's up"? I asked.

"What are those?" he asked.

"They are our main weapons. They work a lot like a bow. The fire projectiles over long distances. I'd like to keep it at that if you don't mind. It gets very complicated."

"Alright. Do you carry any other weapons?" he asked.

"Yes. I have two fighting knives, three throwing knives, a tomahawk, a bayonet and my infantry entrenchment tool." I replied.

"Your what?" he asked.

"My shovel." I said.

"How is your shovel considered a weapon? I know you could kill someone with one but it's not a first choice for a weapon." he said.

"Ah but we sharpen our shovels and receive special training in using them as weapons. They make great war axes." I replied.

He sat there for awhile watching me clean and reassemble my guns. Then I started on my blades, cleaning them and making sure they were sharp. Eragon seemed interested in my throwing knives.

"I can teach you to use them if you want." I said.

"Really?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Sure bud. But not tonight. Even Devil Dogs need sleep." I said as I packed up my weapons.

"Devil Dogs?" Eragon asked.

"it's a nick name that was given to all marines 93 years ago. We were fighting this country called Germany. The great and mighty U.S.M.C. fought them at a place called Belleau Wood. We fought them for hours. They were heavily entrenched in bunkers and other fortifications. Our men were disheveled, dirty and haggard, crawling up the hill towards the enemy fortifications on all fours like dogs. We intimidated the Germans so much that they gave us the nickname "Teufel Hunden" which means Hell Hounds in English. That eventually evolved into Devil Dogs."

Eragon had been listening with rapt attention. "Wow. You must be great warriors."

"Hell yeah we are!" said Chris from his sleeping hole.

"Calm down boot." I said to him.

"Don't call me boot you asshole." Chris said back.

"Or what?" I said rising to my feet.

"OR THIS!" he yelled, jumping at me.

I caught him mid-air and tossed him to the ground laughing. He got back up and sparred. Although Chris he is fast and strong he still wasn't as well trained as me. Twelve years of Okinawa martial arts had its benefits. We finally stopped after picked him up in a military press. I let him down and we laughed hard embracing in a brotherly hug. Eragon had watched the whole thing.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"I can teach you that too if you want." I said.

"You should take that offer man. He's good." said Chris.

"I'd like that." Said Eragon.

"Alright. Sleep time." I said dropping into my sleeping hole.

"Goodnight." said Eragon as he walked over to his bed.

After a few minutes I heard Chris talking to me.

"Hey Frank." he whispered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do man?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How are we gonna get home?" he asked.

"I don't know bro. We're just gonna have to go with it for now. Fight our way out of this "jungle"." I said.

"Place a KA-BAR in our hands…" he said in a sing song voice.

"We'll fight our way to the promised land." I replied.

"Night brother." he said

"Night little bro." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the positive feedback. Keep sending those reviews.**

I was the first to wake up the next morning. I've always liked waking up early. I couldn't tell what time it was because my watch no longer worked but it was still fairly dark out. I guessed it was about four in the morning.

"Well I might as well do some PT." I said to myself. I did my max set of twenty-two pull ups on a nearby tree, 300 sit-ups and 200 push-ups. I wasn't going to even try any running because I figured Chris and I would be doing plenty of that throughout today.

All of a sudden I felt something. That type of feeling you get when you feel someone watching you.

"Who's there?" I said audibly.

"_Me." said a rumbling, female voice._

I turned to Saphira sharply to see her looking at me with one large eye still curled up on the ground.

"You startled me. Don't do that again." I said to her.

"_Speak with your mind stranger. Let us not wake the others." _she said.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a sort of personal thing between you and Eragon?" I asked.

"_Yes. But I am giving you permission." _she replied.

I tried it. "_Can you hear me?" _I asked.

"_Yes." _she replied.

"_So what do you want to talk about?" _I asked.

"_I just wished to tell you something." _she said.

"_What is it?" _I asked.

"_If you do anything to hurt Eragon or Brom I will eat you and your friend, alive." _she said bluntly.

My expression turned from politely curious to angry.

"_Don't ever insult me like that again dragon. It will be the last thing you may ever do. By saying that you have called me a liar. Inadvertently, yes, but you still did it. If we wanted any of you dead, make no mistake, you would be dead. You may be big, strong and fast, but we are the baddest motherfuckers on God's green earth. If something can die, we are the ones who can kill it. So do not try to intimidate me. It cannot be done."_

She stared at me for a full minute before saying "_I like you. You defy fear. But I shall still be watching you. And I still mean what I said."_

"_I hope you did. I wish for us to be friends. Not enemies." _I replied.

She didn't say anything else. I went over to my gear and got everything ready. A few minutes after I was done everyone else started getting up.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to at least get something in. I also want to do a chapter to set a basis of interaction with the main character and Saphira. Keep at it with those reviews and give any suggestions you might have.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to apologize again for the brevity of the last chapter. Their will be many more interactions with Saphira in the future that was more of an experiment than anything else. Now onto the story.**

"Morning sunshine!" I said to Chris.

"Fuck you." he grunted back.

I chuckled to myself. He was always bad in the morning.

"So what's the plan?" I asked to the general populace of the area.

"We head south. That's where the Ra'zac are headed." said Brom.

"The Ra'zac?" asked Chris.

"They are the enemies of all living creatures. They were looking for Eragon back in his home village of Carvahall. They killed his uncle Garrow and burned his home to the ground." replied Brom.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"They were ordered to capture him by King Galbatorix, the tyrant king of this land." replied Brom.

"But if the Ra'zac are the enemies of all living creatures, why do they serve a human king?" asked Chris.

"Galbatorix is very clever. He knows that they are very capable servants. So he offered them what they wanted. An endless supply of food." replied Brom.

"Food?" asked Chris.

"Humans." replied Brom.

Chris stared at him in disbelief. "Holy shit." he said.

"We are looking for them so that we can kill them." said Eragon angrily.

"Well sounds like we have a new job to do, oo-rah?" I said to Chris.

"Oo-fucking-rah." said Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Eragon.

"We're gonna help you kill those bastards. No matter how long it takes." I said.

"Are you sure? It is sure to be a dangerous journey." said Brom.

"You got problems that we can solve. We're not even sure how to get home yet so we might as well help you." I said.

"Thank you for your offer. It is most welcome." Said Brom.

"So do you accept it?" I asked.

"Yes we do." replied Brom.

"Alright. Now about traveling. You guys can take the horses. We can go on foot." I said.

"On foot? How can you keep up with us on foot for so long?" asked Eragon.

"Well if you go full speed we can't, but if you only go at a walking pace or even a slow trot we can." I said.

"Well we don't go much faster than that. If that's what you want then so be it." said Brom.

"It would be easier though if we didn't have to carry our packs. They weigh about seventy pounds each." I said.

"Well we could put one on each horse." said Brom.

"Saphira could take them as well." said Eragon.

"No." I said. "Saphira is not a pack animal. I wouldn't put that burden on her unless she offered."

"_I will carry your things. That way you wont look as suspicious." _she said. By the look on everyone's face she had said it to everyone.

"Who said that?" said Chris. He had not yet spoken to Saphira.

"It's the dragon Chris. She can speak with her thoughts." I told him.

"This shit is fucked man. Really fucked. Now there are talking dragons and these weird things that eat people. The giant goat people were bad enough. This ain't nothing like home." said Chris.

"Bro we're marines. Don't matter where we are. We fight and we kill. Just focus on that." I said to him.

"I know man. It's just a lot to take." he said.

"Well Saphira has offered to carry your things. Will you let her?" asked Brom.

"Yes, if she is still willing." I said.

"_Yes I am. It is smarter than you carrying it all. You'll look less suspicious if you carry the bare minimum." she said._

"She's right. Carry only what you need. Put the rest on Saphira." said Brom.

"Alright, give us a minute." I said. I grabbed my two KA-BARS and strapped them on my belt, one on the left the other on the right. I also grabbed my three throwing knives. I grabbed my long sleeve shirt and canteen as well. Chris grabbed his KA-BAR, as well as his long sleeve shirt and canteen. He also grabbed his pistol and an extra magazine and hid them under his shirt.

"Alright we're ready." I said.

"Very well. Let's strap the rest of your equipment onto Saphira's saddle." said Brom.

We got everything onto Saphira's saddle fairly quickly.

I felt a presence touching my mind. _"Yes Saphira?"_ I asked.

"_If I cannot be there to protect them then at least you can be. Keep Eragon out of trouble if you can. But I doubt you will. He is a master of getting himself into it. But still do your best. I am counting on you. Don't disappoint me."_ she said.

"_On my word as a United States Marine, I will protect your rider, with my life if necessary."_ I said.

"_Good. Thank you, Devil Dog." _she said with a hint of playfulness. I laughed in my mind and finished packing our things onto her.

"Alright. Let us be off." said Brom.

With that we set off to the south. Chris and I jogging alongside Brom and Eragon singing our well memorized cadences.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the brief lull. I like to get a chapter out each day but Christmas put a pause on things. Keep sending those reviews. **

"Damn. How far have we gone?" I asked to no one in particular while bending over. My hands on my knees. We had finally made it to the spot where we were going to make camp for the night."

"I'm not sure. But it is no small amount of distance. I am impressed. There are very few men that can keep that pace for the majority of a day." said Brom.

"That fucking sucked! It's just like boot camp all over again!" said Chris.

"No shit man. That was horrible." I replied.

"Are you sure you can keep this up? I'm not sure where the next town is. We could be a few days away from it." said Brom.

"It's alright. We can do it. It'll still suck, but we can do it." I replied.

"Very well. I admire your perseverance." said Brom

We set up camp. Chris and I dug our sleeping holes and laid our bed rolls out. Saphira had caught a large deer for us. Eragon skinned it and cooked a very nice meal of venison.

"What do you think of that magic stuff Chris?" I asked. Brom had been teaching Eragon more about magic today.

"More weird ass shit that I don't fucking understand. I'm glad we don't have that shit back home." Chris replied.

"You don't have magic where your from?" Eragon asked.

"Nope. Not like your magic anyway. Our magicians perform stupid tricks that are of no real use. We are more technologically advanced. We have machines that can do the work of a hundred men. But we don't have magic." I replied.

"Wow. A hundred men?" asked Eragon.

"Yeah. We have machines that can pick up giant boulders. And they're only operated by one man." I replied.

"Wow. You have an interesting homeland." said Eragon.

"Same to you man." I replied.

"Enough chatting Eragon. You need to practice your sparring skills." said Brom.

"Oh I gotta see this." said Chris laughing slightly.

We watched them spar for awhile. Brom had great sword fighting skills. Eragon was good but he was no match for Brom. After awhile Eragon was bruised and breathing heavily while Brom was untouched.

"Very nice. You are both skilled." I said.

"Remember Eragon: The student must be taught before he can reach the skill of the teacher." Chris said.

"Holy shit bro. When did you get all philosophical on me?" I asked.

"Fuck you man." said Chris.

I laughed. "Whatever man. Hey Eragon, you want to learn some other stuff?" I asked.

"Very well." He said sounding beaten.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to beat on you. Just going to give you a couple things to practice." I said.

I started with the basics. I showed him basic blocking first. Then I moved onto basic striking. Hey enjoyed the speed at which I moved with him because it allowed him to relax. We worked for about an hour and a half. He had a fair understanding of what I showed him, even though he still couldn't perform the moves as well as I could.

"Very good Eragon. You have natural fighting ability. We'll practice again tomorrow night." I said.

"Thank you Frank." replied.

"No problem man." I said.

We went and sat down by the fire. After about another hour we went to bed. The following days followed this pattern. Brom taught Eragon about magic and sparring. I showed Eragon how to use his body as a weapon. Eragon became increasingly stronger over the days. He became faster and more confident in his physical training and his magical training. Finally we made it to a town on the river.


End file.
